


I Am Queen Amidala

by lesbianvampire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Gen, Handmaidens, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: Corde would never betray her queen, least of all to a couple of bounty hunters.





	I Am Queen Amidala

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a year after The Phantom Menace. Inspired by the "interrogation" prompt for Writing Wednesdays for @finish-the-clone-wars on tumblr!

“Answer me, child. Where is Queen Amidala?”

Corde twisted her hands around in their cuffs, pretending to examine her fingernails. In truth, she gazed at a simple silver ring on her second finger. This was one of the methods of communication between handmaidens and queen. One buzz meant that the queen had arrived safely. Three staccato buzzes meant help was on the way to whomever received the signal. So far, the ring had alerted her of zero buzzes. 

She looked up at her captors from where she was seated on the floor, wrists cuffed and ankles bound. “I am Queen Amidala.”

“You lie!” the taller one said, and spat on the floor of the ship. The young woman carried a sniper rifle and wore her hair in a long, dark ponytail. At her side was a Theelin girl, her bright orange hair in ponytails. She looked slightly younger and seemed more nervous about the whole operation. 

“I dunno, Aurra. Maybe she’s telling the truth,” the younger girl suggested. 

Aurra rolled her eyes. “Impossible. The real Queen Amidala would have been better defended. Instead, all we had to deal with was this lump of plasteel.” She kicked aside a security droid. Corde’s stomach twisted. That droid could have easily been the body of her queen if Corde hadn’t been present as a decoy. She could only hope that the trick worked and Padme was safely on her way to Alderaan. 

Aurra crossed her arms and sneered down at Corde. “Gotta admit, it wasn’t easy taking you down. Isn’t that right, Razzi?” She nudged the younger girl with her shoulder.

Razzi rubbed her arm ruefully. Corde could see a deep purple bruise beginning to form from where she had kicked the young bounty hunter in her struggle to escape her captors. “That’s an understatement.”

“We could really use someone with that kind of combat know-how in our line of work,” Aurra considered. She shrugged. “It’s too bad you handmaiden types are all so loyal to the queen.”

“I am Queen Amidala,” Corde insisted. 

“Yeah, and I’m Gardulla the Hutt,” Aurra countered. She began to pace in the confines of the ship. 

_Breathe_. Corde remembered her training: how to calm oneself when in a stressful situation. She inhaled slowly through the nose, and exhaled through the mouth, a whooshing sound escaping her lips. She thought she felt her heart rate slow to a more regular speed. 

Aurra stopped pacing. “Alright, sweetheart,” she grumbled, hand on her hip. “We tried doing this the easy way, but we have other methods of making you talk.” She turned to Razzi. “Activate droid zero-zero-two.” 

Razzi’s eyes widened. “Oh, I don’t like talking to him. He always steers the conversation toward murder.”

“Well, that might be just what we need,” Aurra replied. “Now get on with it.” 

“Sure thing.” Razzi opened the drawer to a small storage compartment and began sifting through the small trinkets piled inside. 

“You got a few seconds,” Aurra said, eyes focused on Corde. “Anything you wanna say before time’s up?”

Corde swallowed. Unconsciously, she began rubbing her thumb over the silver ring, as if she could will it to activate. As if she could will the queen to safety. 

So worried was she that she nearly missed the faint buzz of the ring. But there was no mistaking the sensation that had brought her relief countless times before. 

Padme was safe. Corde had fulfilled her duty.

“Got it!” Razzi turned around, a small metal sphere in her hands. She pressed a button on the instrument and it expanded into a floating chrome orb the size of her fist, humming eerily in a droid language.   
Aurra frowned in a mock pout. “Not a lot of folks survive this. It’d be a waste to see someone so skilled perish so easily.” 

The droid bobbed forward until it was inches away from her face. 

Corde smiled. “I am Queen Amidala.”

Her ring buzzed three times.


End file.
